Akira Kakusu-ken
Akira Kakusu-ken is a chunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure. Akira appears as the older sister of Mugen Kakusu-ken in both the original and reboot of The Life of a Shinobi. Background Akira was born in the Land of Lightning and immigrated to the Land of Fire with her family when she was young. Through some unfortunate circumstances, Akira and Mugen became orphans and were taken in by the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, until they could live on their own. Personality Akira has a very tough and level-headed personality. She cares strongly for those she is close but can also be aggressive at times. Akira is also one of the more intimidating females in the RP. This is hinted at when Kazuma (in his thoughts) refers to her as "scary." It is also clear that Akira is very protective of her brother Mugen. Abilities INSERT HERE The Life of a Shinobi Chapter 2 Akira makes her first appearance during Chapter 2. As all the genin prepare to start the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams, they wait in the mess hall. Akira and Kaito enter the room to talk with Mugen and the others. Akira and Kaito are then spectators throughout the rest of preliminary rounds. Chapters 3-4 During the Chunin Exams tournament, Akira and Kaito make brief appearance. They are both watching the tournament and helping with security. It is unknown what exactly Akira was doing during the invasion. Chapter 6 For this chapter, Akira and Kaito were sent to Kusagakure to convince its' jinchuriki to come to Konoha for protection against the Akatsuki. The Kusakage was unwilling to let Mao, the Jinchuriki, leave in the midst of their village's civil war. Akira and Kaito agreed to deal with the threat so that Mao could come to Konoha with them. Akira, Kaito, Mao, and her bodyguard, Jo Feng, headed in the direction of the enemy. The enemy faction was the Yigonists. The Yigonists were an extremist religious group bent on taking control of Kusagakure. They performed strange rituals on their adherents in order to transform them into super shinobi. Akira and the gang encountered two of these Yigonists. Akira, Mao, and Jo Feng fought the Yigonists while Kaito was forced to deal with a random masked stranger who attacked them. The gang managed to defeat the two Yigonists, but were then attacked by three members of the Akatsuki. The ensuing battle was never finished, as the RP ended abruptly before the chapter could be completed. The Life of a Shinobi 2 Chapter 2 At the beginning of chapter 2, Sanmaru meets with Raiku at Ichiraku Ramen to tell him about a mission. During their conversation, Akira shows up suddenly. Sanmaru appears to be a bit annoyed by her sudden appearance but keeps it to himself. Akira mentions that she wants Mugen to be taken care of and Raiku assures her that Mugen will be alright. Raiku then asks her to notify his team of the mission and she heads off to do so. She meets up with Mugen, Chie, and Kaze later and tells them to meet up with Raiku for their first mission tomorrow morning.